Just be Mine
by Biii Uchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang siswi SMA biasa yang menjalani kehidupan normalnya tiba-tiba harus menerima kenyataan ketika kakaknya memintanya untuk menjadi vokalis band mereka. Pertemuan tak disengaja dengan Sasuke Uchiha merubah takdir 'normal'nya menjadi lebih 'gila'. Kejutan apa saja yang menanti mereka? Sanggupkah keduanya menjalani hari tanpa ada romansa yang tercipta?
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Haruno, seorang siswi SMA yang menjalani kehidupan remaja normal pada umumnya. Memiliki kekasih, pergi ke tempat karaoke, melanggar aturan dan menangis karena cinta. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika teman kakaknya meminta dirinya untuk menjadi** _ **vokalis**_ **band mereka dan pertemuan tak direncanakannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang merubah kehidupan datarnya menjadi lebih 'gila' serta berbagai kejutan yang menanti mereka. Sanggupkah keduanya menjalani hari tanpa ada romansa yang tercipta?**

 **Pair : SasuSaku slight GaaSaku**

 **Rate : T**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Just be mine © CbiellUchiha1**

 **AU, Alur kecepetan, OOC, GaJe , (miss) typo? dan gangguan lainnya yg berefek samping.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena masih newbie, mohon bimbingannya senpai ^^. *kecup syariah

 **Happy Reading ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masih sempat" dengan sedikit berlari-lari kecil, kedua kaki jenjang gadis itu melangkah memasuki gerbang salah satu sekolah elit di Tokyo yang bertuliskan **Konoha Gakuen International School** pada papan namanya **.** Tapi sebagian besar murid termasuk dirinya hanya menyebut nama sekolah elit itu dengan dua kata didepannya. Alasannya 'biarkan segala sesuatunya menjadi efektif'.

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil terus menapaki jalanan area sekolahnya sambil sesekali membalas sapaan beberapa teman sekelas dan calon adik kelasnya yang baru. Ya, pertengahan tahun ini, tepatnya bulan Juli adalah pergantian tahun ajaran baru dan beberapa sekolah menengah atas sudah membuka pendaftaran bagi calon murid yang akan melanjutkan pendidikan mereka. Tak terkecuali bagi Konoha Gakuen sendiri.

Bahkan musim panas bulan Juli tak menyurutkan semangat Sakura Haruno untuk datang lebih cepat dihari pertama semester baru ini. Gadis ini tersenyum mengingat ia sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMA dan menjadi kesempatan terakhir baginya untuk mengikuti acara MOS sebagai salah seorang panitia pelaksana.

Sakura melihat pintu ruangan OSIS sedikit terbuka. 'sepertinya sudah banyak yang datang' pikir gadis itu sambil melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan yang terlihat lebih besar dari kelasnya itu. Orang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah-

"Selamat pagi Gaara" sapa gadis itu pada seorang lelaki berambut sewarna darah dengan tatto 'Ai' dikeningnya. Lelaki dengan _nametag_ 'Sabaku Gaara' yang sedang membaca beberapa lembar kertas dalam map biru ditangannya itu menoleh dan melontarkan sebuah balasan. Walau pelan, Sakura sempat mendengar ketua klub basket dan kekasihnya itu mengatakan 'morning' sambil tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Gadis manis itu maklum karena Sabaku Gaara sudah lama tinggal dan bersekolah di Inggris dengan penduduk minoritas orang Jepang. Ketika pertama kali bertemu dan berbicara dengan Gaara, Sakura sedikit kaget karena pemuda itu mengajaknya bicara dengan bahasa inggris. Walau begitu, gadis itu tak canggung meladeni Gaara berbahasa inggris. Sakura harus bersyukur karena istri mendiang pamannya adalah wanita blasteran Jepang-Australia yang menguasai dua bahasa.

Oleh karena itu, Sakura yang sejak kelas satu SMP tinggal bersama Tsunade, bibinya – karena orangtuanya yang sibuk – selalu menyempatkan diri untuk belajar bahasa Internasional tersebut karena selalu bingung mengartikan bahasa Tsunade yang terkadang campur aduk dengan bahasa inggris. Berterima kasihlah pada bibinya itu karena sekarang dirumahnya sudah tercipta bahasa baru. **Jeniss,** Jepang **-** Ingriss. Haha ..

Setelah semua panitia pelaksana MOS yang tergabung dalam OSIS berkumpul, _meeting_ dimulai dengan Shikamaru yang menjabat ketua OSIS sebagai pemimpin rapat. Berbagai usulan pendapat, penolakan, protes dan sejenisnya berdengung diruangan khusus dewan murid tersebut. Walau begitu, rapat tetap berjalan lancar tanpa adanya tindakan anarkis(?)

Waktu pada jam dinding ruangan itu menunjukkan pukul 08.03 pagi yang menandakan rapat harus dibubarkan dan barisan upacara harus segera terbentuk. Dengan sekali perintah dari komandan upacara, calon siswa siswi Konoha gakuen membentuk barisan dengan sendirinya.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Hiruzen Sarutobi sebagai kepala sekolah menaiki mimbar dan memberikan pidato singkatnya sebelum meresmikan pembukaan acara MOS yang berlangsung selama 3 hari berturut-turut.

Upacara selesai, calon siswa siswi salah satu dari 20 sekolah bergengsi di seantero Jepang itu dibagi dalam 8 kelompok gugus dan masing-masing gugus dipimpin 4 panitia pelaksana. Sakura berada digugus 4 bersama Ino, Kiba dan Neji sekaligus sebagai ketua gugus.

"Heh, Jidat" panggil Ino, gadis semampai dengan kulit mulus dan mahkota pirang panjangnya yang diikat bergaya _ponytail_ tinggi dengan jepit hitam kecil tersampir dipinggir pelipisnya.

Sakura yang merasa sahabat sejak SMP-nya itu memanggil nama 'sayang' mereka menoleh dan membalas tanpa minat, "Apa pig?"

Ino hanya mendengus singkat. Belum sempat ia hendak berbicara lagi, Sakura memberi isyarat untuk diam dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir seraya menggendikan dagu kearah depan. Shikamaru sedang memberikan instruksi untuk peserta dan panitia MOS. Ino menurut. Ia tak mau mencari masalah dengan kekasihnya itu. 'Kemarin baru baikan' pikir Ino bijak.

"Heh, dia tampan ya ... "

"Iya ... ahh aku mau jadi kekasihnya "

"rambutnya juga lucu ..."

"... bla bla bla" gadis pirang itu selintas mendengar bisik-bisik dari dua orang gadis digugusnya. Dengan muka sedikit merona, keduanya menunjuk-nunjuk kecil kearah Shikamaru lalu tersenyum. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan samar membisikkan kalimat 'dasar bocah'sambil berjalan mendekati kedua gadis centil itu.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara mengaduh dari kedua gadis yang Sakura dekati tadi. Ino hanya bisa menahan tawa kala melihat kedua tangan sahabat _bubble_ _gum-_ nya itu bersarang indah dikedua pinggang siswi baru itu sambil tetap melayangkan senyum manisnya. Hanya beberapa detik, tapi Ino yakin cubitan Sakura tadi akan meninggalan efek jera pada kedua siswi tersebut.

"Isshh.. kau kejam, Jidat" bisik gadis bak Barbie itu pelan sekembalinya Sakura melaksanakan 'tugas'.

"Heh, begini-begini aku membantu menyelamatkan hubunganmu pig **.** Kau tidak khawatir apa jika nanti Shika-mu itu direbut bocah-bocah itu?" sewot Sakura.

"Iya, terima kasih jidat. Lain kali biar aku yang memberi pelajaran pada mereka" Ino nyengir sambil berlagak menaikkan kedua lengan bajunya. Sakura yang melihat sahabatnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Dasar .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit hari ini begitu cerah. Si raja siang tak malu-malu menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya alih-alih bersembunyi dibalik baju hitam bernama mendung. Namun, kehangatan mentari tak terasa bagi pria dengan dandanan _casual_ yang berjalan santai dari tempat duduknya dikelas _business_ menuju _Apron._

Pria itu hanya terus berjalan mengikuti kerumunan menuju _Baggage claim area_ untuk mengambil kopernya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar sementara pegawai bagian _compartement_ melaksanakan tugasnya menurunkan koper penumpang dan menyalurkannya melalui _Baggage conveyor._

Tak lama, pemuda yang mengenakan _skinny jeans_ hitam dan T- _shirt_ putih bergambar tengkorak bersayap serta dibalut rompi _jeans Levi's_ dengan _hoodie_ yang menggantung itu mengambil koper biru tua miliknya dan menariknya menuju pintu keluar. Bandara hari ini ramai dan ia tidak suka keramaian. Apalagi ketika ia sampai pada bagian kedatangan luar negeri, puluhan pasang mata memperhatikannya. Ia risih, terlebih beberapa gadis terang-terangan mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Sasuke-channn ..."

Kakinya terus berjalan sampai satu suara membuat pemuda dengan model rambut unik ini memfokuskan penglihatannya lurus kedepan. Ia melihat pemuda lain yang memiliki wajah hampir sama dengannya namun dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir rendah sedang melambaikan tangan dan terus meneriakkan namanya dengan embel-embel yang menurutnya menjijikkan.

"Selamat datang kembali ke Jepang, Sasuke-chann~" ucap pemuda itu lagi membuat pemuda bernama Sasuke itu memberinya _deathglare_ singkat disela pelukan lembut (paksa) pemuda berkucir itu.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu, Nii-san _baka_ " protes Sasuke sambil melepas paksa tubuhnya dari pelukan maut Itachi, sang kakak yang bertugas menjemput adik yang dirindukannya itu.

"Ahh, kau makin imut saja Sasu-chann~"

Bletakkk !

"Awww .. _ittai_ Sasuke" Itachi mengerang kesakitan ketika satu sentilan keras mendarat indah dikeningnya dan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan berwarna merah. Merahnya cukup jelas berhubung kulit pemuda 'ramai' tersebut terbilang putih.

"aku 'kan sudah bilang berhenti, kau saja yang tuli. Anggap saja itu oleh-oleh dariku" jawab Sasuke cuek sambil menutup bagasi mobil _Porsche Cayenne_ hitam dan berjalan menuju bangku penumpang samping Itachi.

"Huh, kau tidak bisa bercanda Sasu" bela Itachi masih dengan rengekan manjanya dan satu tangan yang mengusap sayang keningnya. Itachi seperti adik Sasuke saja.

"Terserah"

Selama perjalanan hanya Itachi yang mendominasi percakapan dan Sasuke sesekali menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu. itupun jika Sasuke merasa pertanyaan kakaknya masih 'normal' dan dibatas wajar.

Geser kanan. Geser kiri.

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dan tak biasa dengan mobil yang dinaikinya bersama Itachi. Terasa berbeda. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk depan-belakang memperhatikan desain dan interior mobil bekerja hingga akhirnya –

"Kau mengganti mobilmu, Nii-san?"

"Hhehe .. otakmu sekarang tumpul ya Sasuke? Kita sudah setengah perjalanan dan kau baru menyadarinya. Aku ragu, apa kau memang benar-benar belajar selama di London?" ejek pemuda itu sambil melempar senyum manis ke wajah adik tercintanya.

" Dari mana kau mendapatkan mobil ini?" Sasuke mengabaikan ejekkan Itachi. Pemuda itu tertawa dan akan terus tertawa jika tak ia tak merasakan aura dingin disekitar Sasuke. 'Upss, bocah ayam ini' batin Itachi cepat.

"Ehemm .. ini hadiah ulang tahunku bulan lalu dari ayah dan ibu. Hanya kau yang belum" ucap pemuda itu cepat-cepat lalu nyengir setelah menetralisir aura hitam Sasuke. Walau pemuda dengan model rambut menyerupai bagian belakang ayam itu adiknya, Itachi bisa repot juga kalau Sasuke mengamuk. Apalagi ini hari pertama adik tercintanya itu menginjakkan kaki lagi di Jepang setelah 4 tahun berada di London.

"Hn. Besok saja" jawabnya singkat

"Ditunggu, Bos"

"Jangan lupa untukku juga" ucapnya lagi sambil meraih _i-Phone 5s_ miliknya dan mengaktifkan kembali mode jaringan nya setelah sebelumnya berada pada mode pesawat.

"Pamrih. Tapi baiklah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berganti dengan cepat. Tak terasa MOS yang baru dilaksanakan Konoha Gakuen sudah memasuki hari ketiga. Siang nanti sebelum MOS dibubarkan tak resmi oleh pengurus OSIS, mereka harus tetap mengikuti upacara penutupan yang juga dipimpin kepala sekolah seperti tradisi tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Sakura mendapat tugas dari guru pembina OSIS, Kurenai Yuuhi untuk memanggil – lebih tepatnya mencari – ketua OSIS agar menghadap kepala sekolah untuk penyerahan laporan penyelenggaraan acara sebelum acara dibubarkan. Tapi setelah mencari dari lantai pertama hinga lantai tiga gedung sekolah, gadis _pink_ ini tak menemukan ketua OSIS nanasnya. Biasanya Shikamaru mudah ditemukan karena pemuda itu tak terlalu suka berkeliaran.

Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini pemuda Nara itu tak berada dikantin bersama Neji dan yang lainnya. Tentu saja, ini adalah hari luar biasa. Oh Ayolah, hanya ada 1 orang yang berambut nanas disekolah ini dan itupun sudah sangat sulit mencarinya, belum lagi sekarang Shikamaru mempersulitnya dengan permainan petak umpet dadakannya.

"Ayo berpikir Saku, berpikir. dimana Shikamaru berada kira-kira? Bersama siapa dia? Siapa? .. Siapa?... eh!" bola lampu itu menyala, tampaknya Sakura mengingat sesuatu. Gadis musim semi itu langsung saja putar arah dari kantin menuju taman belakang sekolah yang ia yakini terdapat keberadaan mereka.

Benar saja tebakan Sakura. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, gadis itu melihat sahabat _blondie_ -nya sedang duduk dibangku taman menghadap pemuda itu dan sesekali tersenyum membuang muka menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Sakura semakin jengkel kala pemuda nanas itu tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya, namun seperti mengacuhkan keberadaan Sakura disana.

Oke. Sakura boleh saja jengkel kali ini. Ia disuruh mencari Shikamaru dan memulainya dengan berkeliling Konoha gakuen dengan luas 2 kali taman kota itu, ia berlari naik turun tangga dari lantai satu hingga tiga dengan berbagai tatapan yang dihujani padanya, memeriksa sisi demi sisi perpustakaan sekolah yang tak kalah luasnya, belum lagi ia tak sempat makan siang, dan ketika menemukan orangnya Sakura tak dianggap ada! _What the hell?_

Kakinya pegal, tapi rasa jengkelnya lebih besar ketimbang lelahnya. Dasar nanas sialan.

"Heh, nanas! Kau pikir aku tak lelah apa mencarimu keliling sekolah? Tak masalah kalau sekolahnya kecil, kau sendiri tau kan berapa luasnya. Seluruh siswa menatap padaku dengan pandangan kalau aku ini aneh. Baru saja aku menemukanmu, sambutanmu baik sekali ternyata. Setidaknya kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa ada disini" bentak Sakura menggebu-gebu. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Tubuhnya sangat letih, belum lagi tadi pagi ia tak sarapan saking semangatnya kembali sekolah sampai akhirnya –

 **BRUKK !**

"Kyaaaa ... jidattt bangunnn!" Ino menjerit panik dengan tak elitnya melihat Sakura ambruk didepan matanya. Untung saja Shikamaru dengan _reflek_ segera menangkap lengan Sakura. Dengan anggukan kepala Ino pemuda itu menyelipkan tangan kirinya kebawah lipatan lutut Sakura dan mengangkatnya segera membawanya ke ruang kesehatan yang berada tak jauh dari taman belakang sekolah.

Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kesehatan setelah mengambil sebuah _inhaler_ baru dibuat terkejut ketika Ino membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan panik. Tak lama disusul Shikamaru yang menggendong seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan membaringkannya ke atas kasur.

Gaara yang menyadari itu adalah Sakura tiba-tiba juga terlihat panik. Dilihatnya muka Sakura yang pucat dan bibirnya yang kering. Ino dengan cepat berlari keluar ruangan, dan tak berapa lama kembali dengan Shizune _sensei_ yang diketahui adalah penanggung jawab bidang kesehatan sekaligus perawat handal yang direkrut Konoha gakuen.

Shikamaru menatap Gaara yang juga balik menatapnya dengan tatapan _kenapa-bisa-begini_ kearah ketua OSIS itu. Shikamaru juga memberikan tatapan _nanti-aku-jelaskan_ sebagai jawaban kepada Gaara yang disudahi dengan interupsi Shizune setelah memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Ehem, nona Haruno hanya kelelahan dan sedikit disebabkan oleh _dehidrasi_ ringan, sepertinya ia juga belum makan. Jika ia sadar nanti kalian perlu memberinya asupan nutrisi dengan segera. Sebotol _isotonik_ juga baik untuk mengurangi _dehidrasi_ -nya. Nah, kalau begitu harus ada yang menjaganya disini. Itu lebih baik" setelah menyudahi kalimat terakhir, wanita dengan rambut hitam seleher itu melangkah pergi dan menghilang dibalik debamam pintu.

"Nah, sekarang jelaskan padaku" Shikamaru yang mengerti maksud Gaara mulai menjelaskan kronologinya. Pemuda bertato itu hanya mendengarkan tanpa berniat menyela ataupun bertanya. Ketika akhirnya ia mengerti, kepalanya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan mempersilakan Shikamaru pergi menjalankan tugasnya sementara ia tinggal bersama Ino.

"Ino" panggil Gaara ketika dilihatnya Ino hanya berdiri dan memandangi Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh tanpa suara.

"pergilah. Biar aku saja yang menemani Sakura" titahnya membuat sahabat Sakura itu mengggeleng menolak perintah Gaara.

"Tak apa. Biar aku saja. Aku akan menghubungimu jika Sakura sudah siuman nanti"

"Benar?" tanya gadis itu ragu.

"Hm" sahutan ambigu pemuda itu hanya ditanggapi Ino dengan anggukan dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu. Ia bisa percayakan Sakura pada Gaara, pikirnya.

Sementara itu, pemuda dengan _eyeliner_ pekat itu memandangi sosok kekasihnya yang terlelap dengan pandangan sayu. "kau kenapa, sayang?" bisiknya. Terkadang hanya didepan Sakura-lah Gaara terlihat rapuh. Dan hari ini ia menampakkan kelemahannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasoriii" merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, pemuda berambut merah pendek dan berwajah _baby face_ itu menoleh. Tampak Itachi berlari-lari kecil kearahnya.

"Saori" ucap pemuda itu sambil nyengir dan sedikit 'ngos-ngosan.

"Sasorii !" ucap pemuda itu membetulkan panggilan temannya.

"Hehehee, maaf. Tadi lidah ku sedikit kelu memanggil namamu menjadi nama bibi didepan kompleks sana" ujarnya membela diri

"Lidahmu selalu kelu jika memanggil namaku. Lalu yang pertama kenapa bisa lancar?" tanya pemuda itu jutek.

"Itukan _testing_. Kalau kupanggil Saori aku tahu kau tak akan menoleh. Hehe"

Itachi melihat siku-siku kecil di kening Sasori dan makin lama siku-siku itu makin jelas. Itachi yang tahu artinya itu bersiap melarikan diri ketika tangan Sasori mencengkram belakang kerah bajunya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya melihat pemuda itu sampai –

BLETAKK – satu sentilan keras kembali melayang dikeningnya tepat ditempat Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama padanya 3 hari lalu.

"Ugh~" Itachi hanya meringis sambil kembali mengusap bekas sentilan Sasori untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Panas sekali, pikirnya.

"Nah, ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Sasori.

"Kau ini. begini, adikku sudah kembali dari Inggris dan dia bersedia menempati posisi sebagai _gitaris_ dan Sasuke juga sudah mengonfirmasikan temannya sebagai _drummer._ Jadi kita hanya perlu mencari posisi _vokalis_ -nya. Nah, apa kau punya referensi?" jelas Itachi panjang lebar yang didengarkan Sasori dengan sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Aku tidak yakin dia akan mau, tapi biar kucoba tanyakan dulu" mendengar itu rasa penasaran Itachi bangkit. Ia menatap Sasori _intens_ seolah bertanya _siapa_ pada pemuda itu. Sasori yang mengerti hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Sejak kapan Uchiha menjadi _kepo_ begini, pikirnya asal.

"Adikku" jawabnya singkat.

"Benarkah? Apa adikmu cantik? Apa dia sudah punya kekasih? Dia kuliah dimana?" rentetan pertanyaan Itachi membuat Sasori serasa ingin mengunci mulut sulung Uchiha itu dengan kunci Inggris agar temannya itu tak berisik lagi, tapi diurungkan niatnya itu setelah membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya jika Fugaku murka. **Glekk**

"Ish, kau ini _kepo_ sekali sih. Seperti bukan Uchiha saja" sindir Sasori sambil melengos pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang melohok tak elitnya.

"Hei SAORIII, tunggu akuuu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued ...^^**

 **Author's bacot area :**

 **Bah, pendekkah? ... gomen kalo jelek minna ..**

 **Okey cukup basa nasinya *eh, basabasi maksudnya* ... Biel balik lagi dengan fic abal nan gaje satu ini. setelah beberapa kali terbentur saat melanjutkan BILY *** alhamdulillah selesai juga* **biel putuskan untuk menerawang sejenak dan mendapati satu ide terselip yang mulai sedikit berkarat disudut kanan otak paling bawah** *ditimpuk* **dan Biel putuskan untuk mewujudkannya dan tadaaa ... jadilah Just be Mine** *senyum nista author:On*

 **kalo ada kritik, saran dan perbaikan silahkan boleh disampaikan melalui kotak review yang tersedia *mancing-mancing * agar kita saling mengenal dengan baik dan mana tau jodoh ,, wuakakakaka #dibacok .. dan satu kata buat yang udah baca dan bersedia kasih review *bungkukhormat* TERIMA KASIHHHH .. muaahhh muaahhh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura Haruno, seorang siswi SMA yang menjalani kehidupan remaja normal pada umumnya. Memiliki kekasih, pergi ke tempat karaoke, melanggar aturan dan menangis karena cinta. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika teman kakaknya meminta dirinya untuk menjadi** _ **vokalis**_ **band mereka dan pertemuan tak direncanakannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang merubah kehidupan datarnya menjadi lebih 'gila' serta berbagai kejutan yang menanti mereka. Sanggupkah keduanya menjalani hari tanpa ada romansa yang tercipta?**

 **Pair : SasuSaku slight GaaSaku**

 **Rate : T semi M (jaga** **2** **)**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Just be mine © CbiellUchiha1**

 **AU, Alur kecepetan, OOC, GaJe , (miss) typo? dan gangguan lainnya yg berefek samping.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena masih newbie, mohon bimbingannya senpai ^^. *kecup syariah

 **Happy Reading ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV**

Kering.

Aku hanya merasakan itu ketika kucoba menelan saliva-ku. Kepalaku pusing. Perlahan kubuka kedua mata ini dan samar dapat kulihat langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih dan tirai hijau yang menutupi sekeliling pembaringanku. Aku sadar, kini aku berada di ruang kesehatan. Aku pingsan, aku juga ingat itu.

Tenggorokanku kering dan kepalaku pusing. Aku haus dan ... lapar. Dasar.

Kucoba bangkit, tapi tangan dan perutku terasa berat seperti ada yang menahanku. Kualihkan pandanganku kesamping tempat pembaringan, aku baru sadar dengan keberadaan sosok merah yang kini tengah terlelap dengan tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam tanganku erat dan tangan lainnya yang bertengger di perutku. Pantas saja berat, pikirku.

Ku angkat pelan tangannya yang berada diperutku tak ingin mengacaukan mimpinya. Dia pasti lelah setelah seharian bolak balik ruang OSIS dan lapangan mengingat ia juga salah satu panitia pelaksana kegiatan MOS. Jadi lebih baik jika kekasihku ini mengambil jatah istirahatnya, bukan? Lagipula kegiatan 'penyiksaan' itu juga sudah berakhir.

Setelah berhasil dengan langkah pertama, kini aku harus melepaskan genggaman tangannya ditanganku. Sial, erat sekali, gerutuku.

Aku merasakan gerakan ringan saat pemuda itu terbangun dan mengangkat kepalanya melihatku bingung. Sepertinya dia sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya. Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk. Apa dia bangun karena gangguan yang kusebabkan tadi?

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya seraya melepaskan genggamannya dan menyentuh kening 'indah'ku dan berakhir dibibirku yang sudah kehilangan warnanya.

Aku tersenyum, senang menyadari pemuda dingin ini bisa perhatian juga padaku. "iya" jawabku seadanya menanggapi pertanyaannya yang terasa hanya sebatas basa-basi. Aku maklum, Gaara bukan orang yang akan menunjukkan perasaannya secara gamblang.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Kalau belum kita makan sekarang" sesudah mengatakan itu, Gaara membantuku berdiri dan membawaku ke kantin. Aku senang, walau masih sedikit terhuyung tapi Gaara menyampirkan lengannya dipinggangku untuk menjaga keseimbanganku. Romantis? Tentu saja tidak, tapi bagiku sudah cukup untuk panda kutub sepertinya.

"Duduklah. Biar kuambilkan makan siangmu" titah pemuda dengan _fangirls_ segudang itu setelah mengambil tempat duduk paling ujung dekat jendela kaca dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanku menuju _food counter_ memperlihatkan punggung tegapnya.

Kupandangi sekeliling kantin mewah itu mencari gadis _barbie_ sahabatku. Biasanya jam segini Ino selalu _on time_ dan menungguku datang sambil menikmati waktunya menyuapi Shikamaru yang selalu menggerutu 'merepotkan' dengan wajah malasnya dan dibalas dengan kikikan menyebalkan gadis itu.

"Jidat !" baru saja aku memikirkannya, Ino sudah mendatangiku tak lupa dengan panggilan memalukan itu. ditemani Shikamaru, gadis itu menyeret paksa lengan kekasihnya dan berlari kearahku.

"Ishh, _pig._ Apa kau tidak bisa tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan super keren mu itu? itu memalukan tahu" sengitku.

"Jidat~ ... kau tahu aku sangat khawatir saat kau pingsan tadi, apalagi didepanku. Kau mau mengotori mataku, ya?" jawab Ino mengacuhkan omelanku tadi.

Mendengar jawabannya, aku hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mataku."Salahkan pangeran nanasmu ini" tunjukku pada Shikamaru yang menanggapinya dengan tampang datar. Dasar merepotkan.

"Iya. Aku sudah mengomelinya tadi. Kau tenang saja. Nah sekarang mana Gaara? Bukannya tadi dia yang menjagamu?" tanya Ino sambil celingak celinguk kanan kiri mencari Gaara ketika didapatinya pemuda itu tengah berjalan kearah kami membawa nampan berisi makan siangku dan dirinya. Melihat Gaara tidak hanya membawa satu makan siang, Ino melirik pada Shikamaru seolah berkata ' _kapan kau bisa seperti dia'_.

"Dasar merepotkan" gerutu pemuda itu bangkit seolah mengerti jalan pikiran Ino dan ditanggapi dengan cengiran lebar gadis itu menyembunyikan netra _aquamarine_ miliknya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menyambut kedatangan Gaara yang membawakan makan siang kami.

Sepiring _takoyaki_ berbentuk bola kecil, semangkuk ramen ukuran sedang, dua kepal _onigiri_ , empat potong _tempura_ udang dan sebotol minuman _isotonik._ Oh, demi senyum palsu Sai. Aku tadi memang sangat lapar, tapi aku juga tidak serakus itu sampai panda ini harus membawakan makanan untuk porsi dua orang 'kan? Bahkan seorang Ino harus menganga melihatnya.

"Gaara ... errr, kau mau aku ... gembung, ya?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Eh, Hmmpp" kulihat Pemuda itu tengah menahan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan polosku. Ia tidak mau merusak _image_ -nya sebagai ketua klub basket yang keren dengan tertawa aneh. Itu kutukan baginya.

"Sudah, makan saja. Aku tidak mau kau kembali pingsan hanya karena belum sempat makan siang"

"Tapi ini porsi dua orang, Tuan. Kau ingin semua baju-bajuku meletus? Aku tidak mau" rengut ku kesal. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyuruhku untuk memakan semua makanan itu sendirian? Nanti kalau aku pingsan lagi harus butuh berapa orang untuk mengangkatku? 10 orang? Cih , merepotkan saja. Dan yang lebih merepotkan aku sudah tertular penyakit Shika-nanas itu. Dasar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita makan berdua. Kau mau?" tawarnya dan mengambil tempat disampingku dan membiarkan Ino menatap iri pada kami selagi gadis itu berharap pangerannya datang dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Gaara lakukan. Tapi ia tak bisa terlalu berharap bukan? Apalagi jika yang diharapkannya orang seperti Shikamaru. Ckck.

"Nah, itu lebih baik" jawabku mengambil sumpit dan memasukkan satu bola-bola _takoyaki_ kedalam mulutku dan melakukan hal yang sama untuk pandaku ini.

Terkadang romantis itu sederhana. Tak perlu tempat mahal dan jutaan kelopak mawar. Kau hanya perlu membuatnya nyaman dan tersenyum dengan apa adanya dirimu. Es tak selamanya beku 'kan? Ia hanya butuh tempat hangat agar kebekuannya perlahan mencair. Hmmm~~~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

"Sasukeee ..." teriak Itachi memecah kedamaian saat memasuki ruang tamu kediaman elitnya namun dengan cara yang bertolak belakang sekali. Ditambah, sebenarnya orang yang dicarinya tidak sedang berada di atap memperbaiki antene yang rusak, melainkan sedang duduk diruang keluarga sambil menonton TV tak jauh dari ruang tamu tempat Itachi berkoar menyebut nama adiknya itu.

"Ck, bisakah kau bersikap normal, nii-san?" balas Sasuke sedikit kesal melihat tingkah kakaknya yang tak Uchiha sekali. Itachi hanya nyengir dan ikut mendaratkan pantatnya disamping Sasuke.

"Heh, Sasu. Kau tahu, tadi aku sudah bicara pada Sasori tentang posisi _vokalis_ band kita yang kosong. Sasori bilang dia bisa minta bantuan adiknya. Nah lihat, bagaimana?" ujar Itachi sambil menyodorkan ponselnya kehadapan Sasuke.

Awalnya Sasuke malas meladeni omongan _aniki_ -nya itu karena sudah mengganggu acara nontonnya, tapi sulung Uchiha itu merangkul tubuhnya dan menghadapkan kepala Sasuke secara paksa kearah ponsel pintar _touchscreen gold_ metalik itu. Harus Sasuke akui bahwa gadis difoto itu cantik .. oh tidak- ralat .. gadis itu indah. Ya, dia indah. Foto itu memperlihatkan seorang gadis _pink_ yang tengah tersenyum menghadap kamera dengan dua jari tangan membentuk huruf 'V' dan tangan lainnya berada dibelakang tubuhnya. _Dress_ motif bunganya warna _oranye_ juga menambah kesan anggun membalut pas tubuh langsingnya.

Namun hati dan tindakannya tak sejalan. Ego ke-Uchiha-annya lebih tinggi dibanding rasa kagumnya. Dilepaskannya rangkulan Itachi dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya kembali fokus ke layar LCD TV 42 inch yang sedang menayangkan film _action_ barat itu.

"Kenapa rambutnya aneh begitu?" tanya Sasuke sok _innocent_ sambil tetap memfokuskan _onyx_ hitamnya kelayar TV.

" Mana kutahu. Kau bisa tanya pada orang tuanya kenapa rambut Sakura-chan bisa lucu begitu. Mungkin mereka mau memberitahumu bagaimana dulu proses pembuatannya" jawab Itachi asal sambil terus mengotak-atik ponselnya yang serupa dengan milik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memutar kedua matanya bosan dan –

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik pada hal-hal seperti itu?" – menyuarakan pikirannya seraya menjulurkan tangannya menerima dan menikmati _smoothie_ tomat yang dimintanya beberapa saat lalu pada pelayan dirumah itu.

"Sejak aku sering mendengar desahan _Kaa-san_ sewaktu lewat didepan kamar mereka jika _Tou-san_ ada dirumah" ucap Itachi tanpa putus dengan satu kali tarikan nafas.

 **BRUUSSSHHH ...**

Jawaban polos kakaknya itu sukses membuat Sasuke menyemburkan semua _smoothie_ yang baru saja diminumnya dengan sangat tidak elit dan mengakibatkan meja kaca didepannya kebagian 'banjir' lokal ulah Sasuke. Mikoto yang baru saja kembali dari halaman belakang, tak sengaja mendengar celetukan polos anak sulungnya dan dengan tergesa-gesa langsung putar badan dengan wajah merona kembali ke posisi awalnya.

Fugaku Uchiha yang kebetulan pulang kerja lebih cepat, hendak menuju kamarnya sekembalinya bersantai dari beranda belakang ketika berpapasan dengan sang istri yang dilihatnya tengah merona. Pria tegap itu bingung melihat gelagat istrinya yang sepertinya sedang salah tingkah. _Bukannya dia ingin kekamar?_ Batin Fugaku.

"Mau kemana?" tanya bapak dua anak ini penasaran.

"Membersihkan kolam renang" jawab Mikoto singkat, padat dan kurang jelas yang ditanggapi suaminya dengan kerutan kening bingung. Jawaban macam apa itu? Fugaku sangat tahu bahwa istrinya itu sangat membenci pekerjaan membersihkan kolam renang. Tapi sekarang? Well, kau bisa salahkan anak sulungmu, Tou-san.

"Ishh,, Sasuke .. kau jorok"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, _baka_ " bentak Sasuke sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa semburannya dimeja.

"Aku 'kan hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu, bukan menyuruhmu membayangkannya" ujar Itachi santai.

"Tapi tetap saja itu menggangguku. Tsk" sengit Sasuke tak mau kalah. Fugaku yang melewati ruang keluarga melihat kedua anaknya tengah cekcok dengan Sasuke yang berlumuran _smoothie_ yang berceceran seperti baru saja disemburkan dari mulut. "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Sasuke melirik horror pada sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Itachi berada. Pikiran akan perkataan _aniki_ -nya kembali mengusik jiwa lelaki Sasuke dan menyebabkan rona merah menjalar di wajah putihnya. _Cobaan apa lagi ini Kami-sama,_ batin bungsu Uchiha ini frustasi.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menggeleng dan kembali membersihkan meja dihadapannya hingga benar-benar bersih. Itachi yang melihat wajah adiknya memerah hanya bisa tertawa tanpa suara sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas perut berharap ketegangan perutnya mengendur. Menggoda Sasuke sudah menjadi hobi wajibnya setiap hari, apalagi Sasuke adalah pribadi yang sensitif jika sudah menyentuh hal 'dewasa'

Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Ia harus segera mandi dan 'mensucikan' diri setelah mendengar cerita sesat kakaknya itu. Ia tidak bisa terus begini, apalagi sekelebat bayangan gadis yang ditunjukkan Itachi lewat foto tadi memenuhi pikiran Sasuke. Bagaimana jika yang mendesah itu gadis yang dikatakan Itachi? bagaimana jika itu adalah dia dan gadis itu?

"Arghh, sial. Itachi _baka_ " Sasuke meremas rambutnya. Ia bahkan tak mengenal gadis itu. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Itachi menyusul langkahnya hendak menuju kamar pribadinya disamping kamar pemuda itu dan tak lupa membisikkan kesesatan lainnya.

" Awas celanamu sempit, Sasuke-kun~"

Sebelum Sasuke mengamuk, pemuda berkuncir itu buru-buru masuk dan mengunci kamarnya. Sasuke menggeram, kini ia punya tugas baru sebelum benar-benar 'suci'. Ia harus menenangkan junior kecil dibawah sana sembari masuk dan juga mengunci pintu. Sial, sepertinya Itachi menyadari celananya yang mulai ketat. Benar-benar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV**

"Sakuraaaa ...-chan~~!"

Aku menguap dan meregangkan seluruh tubuhku ketika panggilan yang memekakkan telinga itu bergema dan dibawa udara pagi memasuki kamar _pink_ -ku. Mataku masih mengantuk setelah semalaman begadang mengerjakan tugas biologi yang dijadwalkan akan dikumpul besok pagi dimeja Orochimaru _sensei_ yang dikenal siswa seantero Konoha gakuen adalah _sensei killer_.

Aku memang sengaja mengerjakannya dua hari lebih cepat karena tak mau jika Oro- _sensei_ mengutukku menjadi ular hanya dengan melihat senyum sinisnya karena lupa mengerjakan tugas. Aku 'kan juga ingin menikah, mempunyai anak dan mendesah merasakan sentuhan lela – oke, cukup.

Kulirik jam lucu berbentuk tokoh kartun _Doraemon_ dinakas samping kanan tempat tidurku yang menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Sambil masih berusaha menangkap jiwaku yang beterbangan, kulangkahkan jenjang kakiku menuju kamar mandi dan berhenti didepan _wastafel_.

Astaga, apa ini benar-benar aku?

Surai merah muda pendekku tampak kusut dengan beberapa helai ujung rambut yang berloncatan dari pangkalnya. Sisa _mascara dan eyeliner_ yang belum kubersihkan sejak semalam tampak belepotan disekitar _emerald_ indahku yang menambah kesan 'wow' jika melihatku dipagi minggu ini. Ya, ampun. Aku penasaran apa komentar Gaara jika melihatku setengah hidup begini _._

Cepat-cepat kusikat gigiku dan membasuh wajahku dengan pembersih wajah. Aku tak menyangka jika kelelahan dapat membuat tidurku sedikit lebih 'liar' dari biasanya.

"Sakuraaa-chann!"

Setelah benar-benar yakin tempat tidurku sudah bersih, kulangkahkan kaki ini menapaki satu per satu anak tangga melingkar yang membawaku menuju perbatasan ruang tamu dan dapur dengan meja bar yang merangkap ruang makanku. Pemandangan taman _indoor_ dengankolam ikan koiyang dirawat bibiku menambah suasana sejuk suasana pagi ini. Bibiku memang menatanya lebih _modern._

"Sakura-channnn-"

"Oke, _enough auntie. I'm not deaf"_ ujarku setelah menerobos pintu _cowboy_ memasuki ruang makan dan duduk dikursi sambil masih sesekali menguap. Aku masih ngantuk ~~~

"Oke. Panggil nii-san mu" titahnya padaku. Aku menurut dan bangkit dari tempat dudukku hendak kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamar satu-satunya lelaki dirumah ini. Dasar _kebo,_ ejekku.

"Sasori-nii .. bangunn!" ucapku singkat setelah tak ada respon waktu kuketuk pintu kamarnya. Kutunggu saja pikirku sambil sesekali masih mengetuk-ngetuk ringan berharap makhluk didalam sana merasa terganggu dengan perbuatanku.

2 menit ...

5 menit ...

10 menit ... 

Baiklah, habis sudah kesabaranku.

"SASORIIIII, KAU MAU MAKAN TIDAK SIH? KALAU TIDAK SUP BUAH KESUKAAN MU BIAR AKU YANG MAKAN. JANGAN MENYESAL" Teriakku didepan pintu kamar pemuda dengan tampang _baby face_ itu setengah kesal.

"Iyaaaaa, jangan dimakan~~" samar aku mendengar suara kakakku itu seperti berusaha bangkit dengan terhuyung-huyung sehingga suaranya sedikit bergelombang. Tak lama hanya debamam pintu kamar mandi yang kudengar.

Aku berbalik dan tersenyum jahil. "Rasakan kau, _baka aniki_ "

 **Beberapa saat kemudian ...**

" _Auntie,_ mana sup buah ku?"

"Hah? Sup buah?" bibiku itu terlihat sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasori-nii dan sekilas melirikku yang dengan cepat membuang muka pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Iya, Sakura-chan bilang kalau tadi bibi membuat sup buah kesukaanku" ucap Sasori-nii polos. Ck, kapan aku bilang kalau Tsunade- _auntie_ membuat sup buah? Aku tak bilang begitu, _inner_ ku berkata tak kalah polos.

" _Poor you, Sasori_ " aku yang mendengar ucapan bibiku itu hanya bisa menahan tawa dan bersiap mengambil langkah seribu kalau saja aku tak merasakan tangan dingin Sasori-nii menyentuh tengkuk ku dan meniupnya pelan.

Fuuhh~~~~

 **Seerrrrrrr ...**

Darahku mengalir cepat merasakan hembusan napas Sasori-nii yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Gawat. Aku menelan _saliva_ ku dengan susah payah menyadari kakakku itu pasti mengamuk menyadari aku membodohinya.

"Kau berani membohongiku, _imoutou-chan~?"_ kalau saja suasananya berbeda aku pasti langsung melemparkan bantal sofa kemukanya karena berani menggodaku. Tapi –

"Ano, Sasori-nii. Aku hanya berusaha membangunkanmu saja. kau 'kan sedikit _kebo_ " Ops, kelewatan juga ejekanku.

"Sudah membohongiku, sekarang mengataiku _kebo,_ ya? Kau ini memang adik yang luar biasa" kata-katanya memang biasa saja, tapi melihat ekspresi dan mendengar intonasi setiap kata-katanya itu yang menyeramkan. Membekukan, hiii.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasori-nii menengadahkan tangannya dihadapanku seperti meminta sesuatu. Aku bingung apa maksudnya ini. Aku yang tak mengerti hanya memandang telapak tangannya dan memiringkan kepala, _tidak ada kutilnya,_ batinku. Lalu apa?

"Kau kan tidak punya kutil, nii-san" ucapku polos yang secara tak langsung menekan tombol amarah kakakku itu. Dipejamkannya matanya dan ditariknya nafasnya dengan tak sabaran seolah olah oksigen dibumi ini sudah menipis.

"Mana kunci mobilmu?" tanyanya masih dengan menahan emosi.

"Eh? Buat apa? Kau 'kan punya mobil sendiri" ucapku kaget. Ternyata _baby face_ didepanku ini meminta kunci mobil, _toh._

"Buat apa? Apa kau lupa perjanjian kita bunga Sakura? Kalau salah satu diantara kita membohongi yang lainnya maka yang membohongi harus menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada yang dibohongi dan menjalankan perintah selama 1 minggu penuh" ujar kakakku itu lancar tanpa cela mengingatkanku akan perjanjian lama yang kami buat berhubung Sasori-nii pernah hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena mengejarku yang berlari setelah membohonginya.

Waktu itu ayah memarahiku habis-habisan setelah melihat kondisi kakakku itu yang penuh luka dan memar. Memang tidak ditabrak, hanya sedikit tersambar samping badan mobil _box_ yang melintas tapi itu cukup membuat Sasori-nii terbaring dirumah sakit selama seminggu. Karena itu, sebagai permintaan maafku, kami membuat perjanjian aneh itu dan dia menyetujuinya. Sekarang, dengan idiotnya aku yang melanggar janji yang kubuat sendiri.

"Satu lagi, tanpa ada bantahan" belum sempat aku ingin membantah, pemuda tampan itu sudah menyelanya lebih dulu. Alhasil aku hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan kunci _Audi R8_ putihkesayanganku. Menyebalkan. Tsunade- _auntie_ yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengerjakan hobinya. Membaca buku tentang _anatomy_ apalah itu. oh, bodohnya aku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"tok...tok...tok... Sakura, kau didalam?" kudengar Sasori-nii memanggil dibalik pintu kamarku.

"Iya, nii-san. Masuk saja" balasku sambil masih memfokuskan netra hijauku kalayar _laptop_ yang sedang memutar film berkisah tentang perjuangan cinta _vampire_ dan manusia.

"Sedang apa? Apa kau punya waktu sebentar?" Sasori-nii ikut duduk dan melirik sebentar kelayar _laptop_ -ku.

"Ada. Memangnya kenapa, nii-san?" tanyaku setelah men-jeda film yang sedang kutonton.

"Begini. Kau tahu 'kan aku membentuk band _Red Cloud_ bersama teman dan masih mencari-cari orang untuk melengkapi anggota. Saat ini, kami sudah mendapatkan posisi _gitaris_ dan _drummer_ yang sempat kosong" jelas Sasori-nii yang ku tanggapi dengan anggukan mengerti.

"..."

"..." aku diam berharap kakakku itu masih melanjutkan penjelasannya, tapi ternyata muka bayi itu juga ikutan diam. Kenapa sih?

"Jadi... nii-san hanya mau mengatakan itu?" tanyaku akhirnya setelah acara diam-diaman ini membuatku jengah.

"Eh, bukan begitu. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana mengatakannya padamu. Mm.. apa kau mau menjadi ... _vokalis-_ nya?"

 **Jegggeeerrr ...**

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik ... _vokalis_?

"Ahahahahahaa" akhirnya aku tertawa. "Sasori-nii, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa kau baru saja memintaku menghancurkan studio?" tanyaku masih dengan terkikik geli. Ada-ada saja kakakku satu itu.

Sasori-nii yang melihatku tertawa sambil memegangi perut hanya mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu menghancurkan studio?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang akan membuat teman-teman disekolahku langsung menerkamnya lapar.

Kukendalikan emosiku dan kembali menatap kakakku itu kini dengan tampang serius. "Sasori-nii, aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi _vokalis_ band-mu. Itu hanya akan merusak masa depan band-mu. Aku juga tidak yakin akan ada yang mau mendengar nyanyian gadis dengan suara _rombeng_ sepertiku" ucapku merendah.

Nyatanya aku memang tidak percaya diri dengan suaraku sendiri. Ino pernah bilang kalau aku bernyanyi, dia adalah orang pertama yang akan menggugat studio rekaman yang menerbitkan suaraku. Parah, bukan?

"Apa? Memang siapa yang bilang seperti itu? aku senang mendengarmu bernyanyi, tapi tidak saat kau berusaha teriak menyamai nada tinggi suara " ucap kakakku tulus walau geli juga mendengar ternyata selama ini dia mendengarku menyanyikan lagu band _rock_ favoritku. Apalagi setelah kuingat-ingat aku juga sempat tercekik suara sendiri saat berusaha _scream_ mengikuti vokalis cadas itu.

"Heheheeh, kau dengar ya" cengirku sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Sudah, kau coba saja dulu. Mana tahu kau jodoh dengan _gitaris_ kami" godanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Jodoh? Apa-apaan itu? aku 'kan sudah punya Gaara.

"Enak saja. Aku sudah punya kekasih tahu"

"Gaara? Heh, kupikir kau sudah putus dengannya"

"Putus? Heh, mana mungkin" kilahku sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya minta _PS4_ kalau itu terjadi. Lapor padaku ya" setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, Sasori-nii menghilang dibalik debaman pintu.

"Yang benar saja" dengusku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued ...**

 **Okee, perjanjian macam apa tuh? Jelek ya? Saya terima semuanya di kotak review, wokeeehhh^^ ..**

 **Nah, pertemuan perdana mereka chapter depan yaahhhh ...**

 **Sedikit cipok untuk readers dan reviewers ... Muuuuaaaacchhhhhh *haha ,,dikubur**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair : SasuSaku slight GaaSaku**

 **Rate : T semi M (jaga** **2** **)**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Just be mine © CbiellUchiha1**

 **AU, Alur kecepetan, OOC, GaJe , (miss) typo? dan gangguan lainnya yg berefek samping.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena masih newbie, mohon bimbingannya senpai ^^. *kecup syariah

 **Happy Reading ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV**

Haaaaaahhhhhh ...

Aku kembali menghembuskan nafas gusar dan hanya mengaduk-aduk jus strawberry-ku tanpa berniat meminumnya – setidaknya sampai aku lelah dan haus. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang sama hampir sepuluh menit ini dan aku berani bertaruh – demi jidat lebarku – kalau Ino- _pig_ menghabiskan waktunya memperhatikan tingkahku yang tak biasanya. Untung hanya kami berdua dimeja ini tanpa gangguan Shika-nas dan Gaara-panda. Shika di ruang OSIS dan Gaara di aula. Anggap saja mereka sedang sibuk.

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku begitu gugup bahkan kini masih 8 jam lagi sebelum aku menyumbangkan suara 'emas'ku secara perdana untuk didengar orang lain selain Sasori-nii. Aku bahkan tak berani membayangkan jika Ino akan mencekik dan menarik paksa pita suaraku kalau seandainya dia tahu aku akan menghancurkan sebuah bangunan dikota ini. _Hiperbolis_? Tidak kurasa, karena tidak ada yang mustahil bagi gadis yang masih menatapku ini.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" semburku langsung. Risih juga jika kau tahu netra _aquamarine_ miliknya terang-terangan mengawasimu sepuluh menit tanpa ada niat bertanya. Oke, aku memang berharap Ino tidak akan bertanya, tapi setidaknya aku berharap bisa mencongkel kedua mata indahnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam jus-ku agar dia tidak bisa lihat apa-apa. Kejam? Iya, aku memang kejam.

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran saja kenapa setiap aku melihatmu berpikir, jidatmu makin lebar saja. ah, jika aku punya _jet_ pribadi, boleh ya aku lepas landas disini?" ucapnya tanpa dosa sambil mengusap-usap jidatku dengan telunjuk lentiknya. Berani sekali dia. Biar lebar begini, hasil usaha orang tuaku juga 'kan. Dari sekian banyak hanya aku yang terpilih memiliki jidat 'mewah' ini.

Kutepis tangannya dan menyeruput jus strawberry-ku langsung dari gelas. "Boleh saja. Asal kau kuruskan dulu badanmu, _pig._ Aku pikir _jet_ -nya tidak akan kuat lepas landas dengan timbunan lemak didalamnya" ejekku dengan seringai licik. Kena kau 'kan sekarang.

"Terserah. Kau kenapa sih? Kau sedang datang tamu? Dari tadi kau kelihatan kesal sekali" tanya Ino akhirnya. Yah, walau kutahu sebenarnya dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraanku menyinggung berat badannya yang naik 5 kg karena terlalu sering mengunyah keripik kentang. Dia menularkan kebiasaan Chouji, penanggung jawab klub surat kabar sekolah kami.

"..."

"Jidat"

"..."

"ji~dattt" panggilnya lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit nada nakal.

"..."

"Jawab aku, **JIDAT** " Oh, seandainya aku bisa menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaus kaki Chouji, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Baiklah. Tapi apa kau janji tidak akan mencekikku?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang disedih-sedihkan.

"Iya" dan Ino menjawab dengan wajah yang dimanis-maniskan.

"Apa kau janji tidak akan berteriak diwajahku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu" kali ini gadis _blondie_ ini menjawab sedikit tidak sabar.

"Apa kau janji kau tidak akan menarik ... pita suaraku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sakura" Oh, tidak. Ino baru saja menyebut namaku. Aku sudah menggali kuburanku. Seandainya memang ada, aku akan masuk dengan suka rela.

"Mm, sebenarnya aku ..."

"Ya" aku bisa dengan sangat jelas melihat matanya berbinar. Bahkan semut yang merayap di dinding pun tahu kalau dia ratu gosip sejati.

"Aku baru saja ... menyetujui ... kalau aku bersedia ..." aku sengaja menggantungkan kalimat terakhirku, tidak siap dengan apa yang akan menyerangku. Sial.

"Kau bersedia? Menikah dengan Gaara?"

"Ck, bukan _pig_ "

"Kau bersedia menjadi simpanan Shikamaru?" demi apapun, yang benar saja.

"Ishh, bukan. Itu sih kau" ujarku memutar mata bosan

"Jadi apa jidat? Kau membuatku hampir mati penasaran" tuntutnya.

Jujur, aku belum siap. Ino sebenarnya tak berhak menarik pita suaraku – jika itu terjadi – kalaupun dia marah, tapi Ino sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri seperti aku dan Sasori-nii. Aku merasa gila jika tidak mengatakan satupun rahasia memalukanku pada gadis Yamanaka ini. Entah sudah berapa buah buku yang digunakannya hanya untuk menuliskan rahasiaku dengan alasan agar ia bisa mengingatku dengan mudah jika suatu hari nanti ia hilang ingatan. Alasan macam apa itu? Tapi aku memang berharap dia hilang ingatan hari ini saja.

"Aku menyetujui untuk menjadi vokalis band Sasori-nii" ucapku tanpa putus dengan satu kali tarikan nafas. Aku merasa oksigen dibumi benar-benar menipis. Aku sesak sekarang.

Aku lihat Ino hanya diam dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Aku berinisiatif membuatnya tetap anggun dan menjulurkan tangan kananku kembali menautkan kedua bibirnya agar kembali tertutup. Kau boleh terkejut _pig_ , setidaknya kau harus tetap normal.

"Oke, lupakan kata-kataku tadi. Sekarang buka mulutmu" ucapnya tiba-tiba dan berusaha meraih wajahku. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi dan bersiap melarikan diri. Untung hari ini aku memakai sepatu _sneaker_ , jadi aku bisa berlari tanpa takut _slip_ diubin sekolah yang lumayan licin.

Kulihat Ino mengejarku dengan wajah setengah tertawa dan setengah licik. _Pig_ , seharusnya kau jadi _Laverna_ saja, kau tidak cocok menjadi _barbie_ dengan rambut pirang itu. Ingatkan aku mencatatnya untuk peran jahat pada drama sekolah nanti. Tapi sekarang aku harus menyelamatkan diri dulu.

Sepertinya kau kesulitan dengan sepatu _flat_ bertumitmu, Ino. Selamat berjuang.

"Aku duluan ya, _pig_. Daaaa"

"Sial. Seharusnya aku pakai sepatu roda sekarang" samar dapat kudengar umpatan Ino dibelakangku. Aku hanya terkikik dan melanjutkan acara _Survival game_ -ku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang benar saja. Waktu sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan itu artinya aku harus ikut Sasori-nii untuk latihan pertama kami di studio pribadi milik temannya, _Kirin Record_.

"Sakura, ayo cepat!" Sasori-nii menarik tanganku menuju mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan garasi kediaman kami menuju Kirin _record._ Perjalanan menuju Kirin hanya memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh lima menit jika jalanan tidak padat seperti jam sibuk dipagi hari. Aku tak banyak bicara, hanya mendengar ocehan kakakku yang sebagian besar menceritakan tentang adik temannya yang tampan.

Awalnya aku tak tertarik, tapi ketika Sasori-nii bilang kalau Sasuke – adik temannya – baru saja lulus dari _British Internasional High School,_ aku langsung memasang telinga mendengarkan. Aku hanya dapat melebarkan mata dan kagum sendiri mendengar penuturan kakakku tentang si Sasuke itu. Dia bahkan menolak beasiswa dari Inggris hanya untuk dapat berkuliah di Jepang, ditempat yang sama dengan kakakku dan kakaknya. Universitas Tokyo.

"Apa memang ada orang dengan otak seencer itu?" tanyaku antusias. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi dari waktu aku masih didalam badungan, aku sudah bermimpi dapat bersekolah di SMA kenamaan Inggris itu. Tapi siapa sangka aku tidak lulus tes karena nilai bahasa inggrisku yang mengenaskan. Padahal kedua orang tuaku selalu bepergian kebanyak negara yang mengharuskan mereka berbahasa internasional itu dan salah satu alasan juga bibi setengah buleku diterbangkann dari Australia.

"Aku juga awalnya tak percaya dengan cerita Itachi. Tapi setelah melihat sendiri kertas-kertas hasil ulangan yang dikirim Sasuke ke Jepang, aku tidak bisa menutup mulutku" terang Sasori-nii. Aku dapat membayangkan bagaimana ia _kepo_ sana sini bertanya tentang si Sasuke itu.

"Bagaimana orangnya?" aku penasaran dengan penampilan Sasuke itu. aku sering melihat difilm-film kalau orang dengan otak diatas rata-rata itu selalu berpenampilan culun dan kutu buku. Tidak keren dengan kaca mata tebal tahun 60-an. Rambut klimis tipis dan sedikit terlihat tua dengan beberapa uban karena selalu berpikir yang menguras kehitaman rambutnya. Uhhh, semoga saja tidak.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan detail padamu, yang jelas dia itu mempunyai rambut seperti ... apa yah? Merpati? Ah,bukan. Elang? Itu matanya. Mm, ayam?"

Aku sedikit haus. Kukeluarkan sebotol _isotonik_ dari tas kecilku dan membuka segel tutupnya ketika kakakku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku tersedak.

"Benar, dia ayam Sakura" ujar kakakku itu setengah berteriak. Apa tadi? Ayam? Manusia mana seperti ayam yang dibilang tampan? Sial, aku menyemburkan minumanku ke _dashboard_ mobil Sasori-nii. Salahkan dia.

"Uhuk, apa kau bilang? Ayam? Ayam mana yang akan berjodoh denganku, baka?" semburku setengah terbatuk. Dia bilang kalau aku akan jatuh cinta dengan ayam? Demi mulut ember Ino, itu keterlaluan.

"Bukan, _sista_. Maksudku rambutnya seperti pantat ayam. Rambutnya, bukan dia. Bersihkan _dashboard_ -nya" Sasori-nii mengerang frustasi dengan cara kerja otakku, tapi perintahnya tetap jalan.

" _Chicken butt_ maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil membersihkan bekas semburanku dengan tisu yang ada dimobil.

"Yap dan kita sudah sampai" Sasori-nii memasuki sebuah tempat dengan gedung yang tak bisa dibilang kecil yang mempunyai _parking area_ luas. Kutebak gedungnya terdiri dari empat lantai dilihat dari tinggi rata-ratanya yang juga tak bisa dibilang sangat tinggi. Intinya, sedang-sedang saja tapi mewah.

Aku turun dan melihat Sasori-nii sudah berjalan menuju pintu masuk sambil berjabat tangan dengan seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut yang dikuncir rendah. Dia pasti bukan Sasuke jika dilihat dari rambutnya, apalagi kakakku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'itachi'. Oh, dia kakak si Sasuke itu.

Pemuda itu melirik padaku dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal sambil tersenyum manis yang mendapatkan _deathglare_ kakakku.

"Sakura-chan, ayo sini" panggilnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil berjalan pelan mendekati mereka. "Wah, ternyata kau aslinya sangat manis ya. Terlihat lebih dewasa dibanding foto yang diberikan Sasori" ucapnya. Foto? Foto mana? Kulirik kakakku satu-satunya itu yang sudah buang muka dan pura-pura tidak tahu sambil memainkan jari-jarinya lihai mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponsel pintarnya.

Tak berapa lama suara notif terdengar dari ponsel yang digenggam Itachi-nii. Dia hanya tersenyum tanpa berniat mengetikkan balasan kepada si pengirim. Aku yakin Sasori-nii sudah mengancam mahkluk tidak berdosa dihadapanku ini. Sok _bossy_ sekali kakakku itu.

Pertemuan sesaat itu berlanjut saat kami melangkah memasuki studio yang terkesan sederhana namun elegan ini ke ruang latihan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam alat musik. Disanalah aku melihatnya. Ayam yang dikatakan Sasori-nii itu jauh dari dugaanku. Dia bukan ayam sembarangan, dia ... menakjubkan.

Oke, aku memang mengagumi ketampanannya, tapi aku juga tidak akan mau melakukan hal norak yang biasa dilakukan fans Gaara. Aku mengakui ia tampan dan makin terlihat 'wah' dengan wajah seriusnya yang sedang me- _stem_ gitar di samping set drum yang diduduki pemuda kuning jabrik dengan wajah tak kalah tampannya. Bedanya pemuda jabrik yang kuketahui bernama Naruto – setelah Itachi-nii memanggilnya – itu terlihat lebih hangat dan bersahabat. Sasuke lebih kepada dingin dan acuh.

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Kenalkan aku Naruto Uzumaki" sapa Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan cengiran lebar yang kutanggapi dengan memberinya senyuman terbaikku. Aku suka dengan sifat Naruto.

"Ah, hai Uzumaki-san. Aku tahu kau sudah tahu namaku, jadi ... begitulah" ucapku sopan dan sedikit kikuk yang membuat pemuda hangat itu terkikik geli.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto. Tidak perlu formal padaku" ujarnya

"Aa, Naruto?" ucapku mencoba panggilan baru itu, terdengar sedikit aneh bagiku. Apalagi kami baru kenal.

"Nah, begitu. Kenalkan juga, ini Sasuke Uchiha. Dia temanku sejak kami bersekolah di TK sampai lulus SMA juga ditempat yang sama. Keren 'kan?" terang saja aku membulatkan mata mendengar penuturan Naruto. Mereka bahkan sekolah di SMA yang sama, itu berarti di Inggris 'kan? Oh, aku benar-benar malu sekarang. Oke, mode normal.

"Ah, hai Uchiha-san. Aku Sakura Haruno. Senang berkenalan denganmu" ucapku dengan tersenyum manis dan masih kikuk. Sial.

"Hn"

"..."

"..."

 _WTF_? Hn? Jawaban macam apa itu?

"Um, apa kau tidak berniat memperkenalkan diri? Ah, maksudku –"

"Untuk apa? Kau sudah tahu namaku 'kan?" Sial. Apa dia menyela perkataanku dan sekarang berbicara tanpa melihat padaku? Apa dia tak pernah mendapat pendidikan sopan santun selama hidup? Oh, tuhan makhluk jenis apa yang sudah kau ciptakan?

"Ano, Sakura-chan, maklum ya Sasuke memang orangnya seperti itu" Naruto berbisik padaku. Ku tebak dia tahu kalau aku sedang kesal dan aku memang sangat kesal.

"Aa. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi manusia beku" sindirku terang-terangan. Apa dia mengibarkan bendera perang? Baik, aku layani kau ayam. Aneh memang, aku baru mengenalnya dan ia sudah mengajakku berperang.

Kurasa dia mendengar kalau aku menyindirnya. Sasuke menoleh dan meletakkan gitar pada tatakannya dan berjalan kearahku yang hanya berjarak 3 langkah darinya. Naruto hanya mengerang frustasi sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya.

"Oh, benarkah? Aku juga sudah biasa dengan gadis cerewet gila sepertimu" ucapnya sambil menyentuh daguku lembut. Aku bertahan, tak ingin tampak lemah dihadapannya. Dia baru saja menyebutku cerewet dan gila dan itu perpaduan yang buruk sekali. Aku akui aku memang cerewet dan Ino pun pernah mengatakannya tapi aku tidak gila. Kalau saja dia tidak menjadi musuhku saat ini aku pasti sudah menghambur memeluknya.

Sial. Kau sudah punya panda, Sakura. Kau tidak butuh ayam, kandangnya juga tidak ada.

"Itu keterlaluan sekali, tuan. Kau akan menyesal menyebutku gila" tantangku padanya sambil mendorong dadanya dengan telunjukku. Jarak kami sudah sangat dekat kalau aku tidak melakukan itu. aku baru sadar kalau Naruto sudah tak berada diruangan ini. Entah dia pergi mencari para _aniki_ atau apa aku tak tahu. Aku sedang sibuk dengan ayam ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku akan menyesal, Nona? Kalau kau tetap memilih untuk menjadi _vokalis_ kami, kau benar-benar akan gila"

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?" tuntutku tak mau kalah. Kulihat _chicken butt_ itu menyeringai licik. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berhenti disamping telingaku sambil membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku melebarkan _emerald_ ku tidak percaya. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Atau apa ia benar-benar berpikir sebelumnya? Maksudku, kami benar-benar baru kenal.

"Gaara akan benar-benar menyesal membiarkanmu menjadi bagian dari _Red Cloud_. Pikirkan yang kukatakan tadi, **sayang** " dia bahkan masih bisa tersenyum licik bahkan setelah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Apa dia benar-benar manusia? Tuhan, bunuh aku sekarang. Dia bahkan mengenal Gaara jauh sebelumku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sudah gila, persis seperti apa yang pantat ayam itu inginkan. Ini latihan pertamaku bersama _Red Cloud_ dan aku sudah beberapa kali melakukan kesalahan. Walaupun Itachi-nii dan Sasori-nii memaklumi kalau ini masih hal baru bagiku, tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Apalagi setelah kulirik Sasuke, dia seperti puas membuatku salah tingkah dan tidak fokus dengan menyeringai nakal dan kalian kalau bertanya padaku secara normal, aku menyukai seringaiannya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit menjelang tengah malam, mataku tak memiliki cukup daya untuk tetap menyala tiga puluh menit kedepan. Mungkin Sasori-nii akan menggendongku, siapa tahu? Nyatanya? Aku harus menerima kenyataan yang bertolak belakang.

"Sakura, aku tidak bisa langsung mengantarmu pulang sekarang" tiba-tiba Sasori-nii muncul dan menyampaikan berita bencana bagiku. _Emerald_ -ku melotot meminta penjelasan, bisa-bisanya kakakku itu berkata dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Hehe, aku belum bilang ya?"

"Sama sekali" ketusku.

"Begini, aku harus pergi menemani Itachi menjemput mobilnya yang diderek karena mengalami pecah ban. Naruto juga akan ikut denganku karena ada janji akan mampir sebentar kerumah kekasihnya. Kebetulan tempatnya berada didaerah sekitar bengkel tempat Itachi menitipkan mobil" jelas Sasori-nii panjang lebar. Baiklah, itu alasan yang masuk akal. Tapi aku pulang dengan siapa?

"Lalu? Aku pulang jalan kaki, begitu maksudmu?" arghh, rasanya ingin sekali kujambak rambut merah itu kalau saja tak ada seseorang yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau pulang denganku" aku menoleh _slow motion_ kearah datangnya suara yang berasal dari koridor samping sebelum kepala berhelaian _raven_ itu muncul. Yang benar saja, aku pulang dengannya?

"Ap-apa?" apa aku terkejut? Demi kepala ayam itu, tentu saja.

"Nah, maksudku kau pulang dengan Sasuke, Sakura. Tolong ya, Sasuke" Ini mimpi buruk. Kakakku bahkan menyerahkanku pada pemuda ini. Apa yang dikatakannya pada Sasori-nii _baka_ itu?

"Hn"

"Sasori-nii, kau bercanda 'kan? Kau tidak benar-benar menyerahkanku pada pantat ayam ini 'kan?" bisikku pada _baby face_ dihadapanku, sialnya dia adalah kakakku.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bercanda"

"Apa?"

"Sudah, ayo pulang" tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik pergelangan tanganku dan menyeretku pergi. Sasori-nii hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan padaku. Apa dia pikir aku butuh lambaian laknat itu?

Siapa saja tolong aku!

Sasuke melepaskan tanganku dan memberikan sebuah helm _full face_ hitam seperti miliknya padaku setelah kami sampai disamping motor _sport Kawasaki ZR14R_ hitammiliknya. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi hatiku sedikit mencelos ketika ia sendiri yang melepas genggaman tangannya pada tanganku. Seharusnya skenario yang terjadi, aku yang menarik tanganku dan membentaknya dengan marah. Di film-film memang seperti itu 'kan?

Aku sedikit kesulitan memakai helm karena memang aku jarang naik kendaraan roda dua, jadi aku kurang mengerti penggunaan benda bulat ini selain meletakkannya dikepala. Aku terbiasa dengan _safety belt_ dan mengendarai mobil sendiri yang sekarang sudah disita Sasori-nii untuk satu minggu kedepan. Aku merengut kesal saat Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya menampakkan senyum tipis melihatku kesulitan mengaitkan pengait helm sial itu.

"Setidaknya kau bisa membantuku mengaitkan benda ini" bentakku padanya.

"Kau tidak minta" balasnya polos. Jawaban macam apa itu?

"Baiklah, tolong" harga diriku~

"Tolong apa? Kau ingin aku menolong menciummu?" pantat ayam brengsek. Mesum juga dia rupanya.

"Dasar pantat ayam mesum. Ya, sudah aku jalan kaki saja" ucapku mengancam berharap dia akan menghalangi jalanku.

"Hati-hati. Kau bisa kembalikan helm-ku kalau begitu" _WTF_? Dia bahkan tidak mencegahku. Harga diriku benar-benar dipermainkan. Lihat saja kau. Akan kubalas kau lain waktu. Dengan berat hati aku berbalik dan melihatnya menyandar di badan motor sambil melipat tangan didada. Menyeringai.

"Seharusnya kau mencegahku, _baka_. Lelaki macam apa kau membiarkan gadis jalan kaki sendirian?"

"Kau sendiri yang ingin jalan kaki" ucapnya masih dengan berpangku tangan.

"..."

"Hah, ya sudah. Sini, pakai helm-mu" Sasuke mengalah. Ia berdiri tegak kemudian menggenggam bahuku untuk memperpendek jarak kami agar dia mudah mengaitkan helm-ku dan memasang helm-nya sendiri. Sekilas aku mencium wangi _Gillette after shave_ yang menguarkan aroma segar yang tak terlalu keras. Aku suka dengan wangi Sasuke.

"Kau wangi" ucapku jujur yang membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum singkat dibalik helm. Setelah selesai dengan prosedur keselamatan, aku menaiki motornya dan bersiap jalan ketika mendengar perintahnya.

"Pegangan. Aku tidak suka bawa motor pelan" Oh, bagus sekali. Aku akan terbang sekali ia tancap gas. Walau sedikit enggan, kupegang juga ujung jaketnya.

"Kubilang pegangan" oke, cukup. Keselamatanku lebih penting, buang dulu egomu Sakura. Nanti kau bisa pasang lagi. Akhirnya kupeluk juga pemuda di depanku ini seakan aku akan terbang jika tidak melakukannya.

Ternyata Sasuke memang menjalankan kata-katanya. Dia menggeber motor seperti pembalap dan menyalip kiri kanan selama perjalanan pulang yang mempertaruhkan nyawaku. Aku tak bisa mengendurkan pelukanku, jika orang awam melihat pasti mereka mengira aku dan Sasuke berpacaran. Sial, memikirkan kata itu saja membuat mukaku seketika panas. Ingat Gaara. Ingat Gaara. Ingat Gaara. Begitu ulangku dalam hati.

Tak berapa lama kami sampai di kediamanku setelah kuberi panduan arah. Aku turun dan melepaskan helm-ku dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Terima kasih sudah mengatarku, Uchiha. Aku – "

"Sasuke. Panggil aku seperti kau memanggil Naruto" potongnya.

"Sasu-ke? Uhm, terima kasih" ucapku kikuk. Apa aku salah tingkah? Tidak mungkin.

"Hn. Aku pulang" ujarnya bersiap pergi.

"Tu-tunggu. Ha-hati-hati" Bodoh. Kenapa aku gugup begini sih? Dia hanya baru mengantarmu pulang, bukan mengajakmu berkencan, _baka._

"Apa kau menghawatirkanku? Hahaa, aku suka. Jangan lupa kata-kataku tadi, **Sakura** " jawabnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku sebelum benar-benar pergi menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

"Ahh, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara ... aku cinta Gaara" ulangku sampai masuk rumah dan menghempaskan tubuh lelahku di ranjang empukku. Aku menerawang sejenak dan mengusap pipiku yang terasa panas. Kata-kata Sasuke kembali terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku. Apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Siapa kau Sasuke Uchiha? Hanya dalam satu malam kau berhasil membuatku setengah gila" bisikku sebelum benar-benar hanyut dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

" _ **Kau akan benar-benar akan gila karena keberadaanku dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pandamu. Bye Gaara"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Waaaaaa, jariku keriting .**

 **Nah, pertemuan SasuSaku rada gimana gitu, yah? Hehehe ..**

 **Sebelum pergi, tinggalin review dong Yank *ditimpuked* biar ada Feedback dari kalian semuanya jadi biel bisa mutusin jalan cerita selanjutnya gimana. Karena ada beberapa reviewers yang pengen Gaara begini, Sasuke begini dan yang begini begitu *apasih* .. hehehe^.^**

 **Oke, terima kasih banyak buat yg udah follow, favorite, sama ngasih review .. karena satu kata di review kalian sangat berarti bagi seorang author *yg author ngertilah yak* .. hehehe dannnnn ...**

 **Cipok satu satu dulu .. Muaaahhhhhhhh *cupcuppeyukpeyuk***


	4. Chapter 4

**Pair : SasuSaku slight GaaSaku**

 **Rate : T semi M (jaga** **2** **)**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Just be mine © CbiellUchiha1**

 **AU, Alur kecepetan, OOC, GaJe , (miss) typo? dan gangguan lainnya yg berefek samping.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena masih newbie, mohon bimbingannya senpai ^^. *kecup syariah

 **Happy Reading ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV**

Ini adalah hari keempatku datang ke sekolah tanpa mengendarai sendiri _Audi R8_ putih milikku. Setelah Sasori-nii – yang akhir-akhir ini menyebalkan – memutuskan menyita sementara mobilku selama satu minggu penuh ditambah harus menjalani hukuman lainnya yang tak kalah menyebalkannya – mengikuti kata-katanya – aku selalu diantar setiap paginya.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja datang bersama Gaara, tapi kakakku itu bersikeras ingin mengantarku. Hitung-hitung cuci mata katanya, berhubung aku juga tahu kalau Sasori-nii sudah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Shion-nee. Tapi sepertinya mereka masih berteman setelah semalam tak sengaja kulihat mereka sedang melakukan _video call_.

"Nah, sudah sampai" Sasori-nii menghentikan laju mobilnya – mobilku yang dipakainya – tepat didepan gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Aku meraih tas punggungku dan menyampirkannya dengan benar sebelum mengecup singkat pipi putih _baby face_ disampingku dan turun dari mobil. Aku yakin dia bisa mendengar ucapan terima kasihku.

"Hei, Sakura. Nanti siang mau kujemput?" tawarnya sebelum aku benar-benar memasuki area sekolahku yang luas. Aku berpikir sejenak. Hari-hari sebelumnya aku pulang bersama Ino dan Shikamaru yang berakhir dengan aku yang mendengar pembicaraan 'kotor' pasangan konyol itu.

Bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri seseorang seperti Shikamaru yang cuek mau meladeni pembicaraan Ino perihal hal apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan sehari sebelumnya dikamar gadis pirang itu saat kedua orang tuanya tidak berada dirumah. Oke, aku tidak yakin masih ingin memanggil Ino dengan sebutan 'gadis', tapi aku sendiri tidak punya buktinya.

Mungkin suatu hari nanti paman Inoichi membutuhkan kamera pengawas untuk mengawasi kelakuan putri semata wayangnya. Walau aku juga tahu kalau kedua keluarga sudah memutuskan pertunangan mereka disaat keduanya masih duduk di bangku akhir SMA. Tapi tidak secepat itu 'kan mereka merencanakan 'melakukannya'.

"Boleh. Tunggu saja aku di parkiran" akhirnya kuterima saja tawaran Sasori-nii setelah ingat dengan jadwal Gaara yang lumayan padat sebelum turnamen basket antar SMA yang akan segera dilaksanakan kurang dari tiga minggu lagi dengan sekolahku sebagai tuan rumahnya. Aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu latihannya walau panda itu bersikeras kalau ia tak masalah. Dan aku juga tak ingin pulang bersama ShikaIno lagi.

Pemuda merah itu mengangguk dan mulai melajukan mobilnya – mobilku – dijalanan yang sudah mulai padat kendaraan menuju kampusnya.

Baru beberapa langkah aku memasuki area sekolah, aku menemukan Ino tengah melambai riang kearahku. Helaian pirang panjangnya menari-nari tertiup angin musim panas yang berhembus tak terlalu kencang dan pantulan cahaya matahari pagi membuat bayang-bayang kekasih Shika-nas itu tampak bak putri dari negeri dongeng.

Bukan berlebihan, memang kanyataannya seperti itu. Hanya saja –

"Jidat. Kau lama sekali, sih. Mana mobilmu?" – mulut dan otaknya tak sejalan dengan penampilannya. Benar-benar bagai langit dan bumi. Padahal sebelumya aku sudah memberitahunya kalau mobilku 'dipinjam' Sasori-nii. Ternyata sahabatku ini tak menyimak dengan benar. Aku heran, pelet apa yang digunakannya sampai-sampai kedua orang tua Shikamaru mau mempercepat pertunangan mereka.

" _Pig_ , aku baru saja berpikir kau itu seperti putri dari negeri dongeng kalau saja kau tak memanggilku dengan nama kebesaran itu" omelku padanya. Gadis itu sejenak melebarkan netra teduh itu sebelum menyeringai kearahku. "Oh, jadi kau sudah mengakui kecantikanku ya?" narisnya padaku dengan wajah yang benar-benar membuat pemuda disekitar kami 'lapar'.

"Dalam mimpimu" langsung saja kutarik lengannya dan menjauh dari taman dekat lapangan basket menuju kelas agar kami benar-benar tak menjadi santapan pagi pemuda mesum Konoha Gakuen. Ngomong-ngomong tentang mesum, aku jadi ingat si pantat ayam itu.

Sial. Hanya dengan mengingat wajahnya saja aku jadi gerah sendiri. Padahal AC kelasku selalu dinyalakan disetiap musim panas. Dapat kutebak kali ini mukaku pasti sudah merah. Cepat-cepat kualihkan pandanganku sebelum Ino menyadari perubahan warna yang mencolok dipipi putihku.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Kenapa mukamu merah sekali? Kau sakit?" tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja. Ino mengetahui gelagatku dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke jidat lebarku dan tangan kiri di jidatnya sendiri memeriksa dan membandingkan suhu tubuh kami. Aku hanya diam, tubuhku tiba-tiba kaku dan pikiranku kacau. Ingatkan aku agar lain kali tidak berurusan dengan pantat ayam itu.

"Ngg, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Kenapa ya?" Ino berpikir sejenak dan selanjutnya memandang lurus kearahku. Wajahnya sumringah, perasanku tidak enak sendiri jadinya.

Tiba-tiba, gadis _blondie_ itu menarik lenganku dan duduk dibelakang meja yang kebetulan kami memang duduk berdua. Cepat-cepat ditatapnya mataku dengan tidak sabaran seolah-olah mataku akan keluar dan buta jika ia tidak melakukannya dengan cepat. Jelas sekali raut wajah cantiknya menuntut meminta penjelasan.

"Apa?" tanyaku memberanikan diri sambil balik menatap matanya setelah sebelumnya susah payah kuhindari dan lebih memilih melirik kesana-kemari.

"Jangan membodohiku, Sakura. Kau sendiri tahukan kalau kau mempunyai hutang bercerita mengenai band baru dan para anggotanya padaku?" aku tahu Ino akan menanyakan hal ini padaku dan sudah pasti akan mendesakku sampai aku bercerita padanya berharap aku akan menjadi ratu gosip sejati seperti dirinya.

"Oh benarkah?" aku berusaha berkelit, tapi tampaknya tak ada gunanya. Ino memelototkan matanya padaku, padahal sudah ku alihkan perhatiannya dengan mengikuti semua keinginan gadis Yamanaka ini dengan suka rela. Mulai dari yang menyenangkan – cuci mata di _mall_ – sampai yang konyol – ocehan tak gunanya dengan Shikamaru – sudah kualami semuanya.

Tapi, kenapa kau masih ingat Pig?

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku –"

"Anak-anak, buka buku pegangan kalian bab tiga halaman 127 dan kerjakan tugas yang disediakan dalam 30 menit. Aku tak menerima jika kalian tak mengumpulkannya tepat waktu dan aku hanya bisa memberi nilai E sebagai batas kecukupan nilai kalian" kami mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu masuk kelas dan tampak disana Oro-sensei dengan setelan rapi seperti biasa berjalan sambil membalikkan halaman buku pegangan gurunya dan meletakkannya dimeja diiringi bunyi hempasan yang tak terlalu keras menghantam meja.

Tak kusangka, kali ini Orochimaru-sensei yang biasanya adalah 'dewa kematian' bagi hampir keseluruhan siswa, menjadi malaikat penolong bagiku. Aku harus membelikannya seekor ular untuk menambah koleksi peliharaannya ditempat yang disebutnya rumah.

"Baik, sensei" jawab kami serentak sekelas sebelum benar-benar mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Oro-sensei paling tak suka jika dikelas yang diajarnya tak seorangpun merespon setelah ia berbicara. Setidaknya jawaban barusan sudah membuatnya merasa dihargai.

Disatu sisi aku dapat melihat Ino menggerutu tak jelas sambil sesekali menyebut 'sensei sial' namun dengan suara bisikan pastinya. Aku hanya tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan buku pegangan dan lembar kerja khusus pelajaran biologi Oro-sensei.

Kali ini aku bisa saja selamat. Tapi setelah semua yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran usai, gadis ini pasti akan langsung mencekikku dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Akupun tahu tak selamanya dapat menghindar dari Ino. Tapi setidaknya sampai semuanya jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi aku merasa sehari ini dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padaku. Jika tadi pagi adalah Orochimaru-sensei, kali ini Kurenai-sensei yang menyelamatkanku dari cekikan Ino. Sebagai anggota aktif OSIS seksi kerapian, Ino diharuskan mengikuti rapat evaluasi seragam siswa yang selalu berganti dua tahun sekali agar siswa tak merasa bosan dengan model pakaian yang 'itu-itu' saja.

Baru saja keluar kelas, Ino tak membiarkan pandangannnya lepas dariku. Sepasang netra _aquamarine_ -nya selalu bergerak liar mengikuti gerak-gerikku yang kebetulan kebagian tugas piket membersihkan papan tulis dan menyimpan alas meja serta vas bunga kedalam lemari.

Aku berusaha keras menyusun kata-kata yang pas untuk kuucapkan pada sahabat seperjuanganku itu kala suara Kurenai-sensei mengudara pelan di koridor depan yang kutahu mengarah pada Ino. Karena penasan, setelah mengunci lemari dan menyampirkan kuncinya kedalam saku rok lipit _oranye_ diatas lututku, aku berjalan mendekat ke pintu masuk tempat Ino menungguku 15 menit terakhir.

"Nona Yamanaka, apa kau anggota OSIS seksi kerapian siswa?"

"Benar, sensei. Kalau saya boleh tahu ada apa ya, sensei?" kudengar Ino balik bertanya dengan sopan. Dasar, coba kalau bicaranya padaku, mana ada sopan santun begitu. Aku jadi jengkel sendiri.

"Nah, berhubung sekolah kita selalu melakukan penggantian model seragam, seluruh seksi kerapian siswa diminta hadir dalam rapat yang akan dilaksanakan kurang lebih 5 menit lagi. Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu disini, jadi sekalian saja kuberitahu" setelah mengatakan itu, istri dari Asuma-sensei itu langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih terlihat super _shock_ ditempat.

"Eh, ada apa? Apa yang dikatakan Kurenai-sensei padamu?" aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan bertanya seolah-olah aku tak mendengar apapun. Rasanya perutku kram sekali, aku sudah menahan tawa sedari malaikat penolongku mengatakan kabar gembira itu pada Ino.

Gadis pirang berkuncir itu menoleh horor padaku sambil mencengkram pundakku erat. "kutemui kau besok" ucapnya seraya berlari menuju ruang OSIS yang kubalas dengan lambaian 'selamat tinggal' sambil membekap sendiri mulutku dan tertawa dalam diam.

Terima kasih, Tuhan.

Kulirik jam tangan _Guees CX89_ silver – hadiah ultahku dari Ino – yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kiriku sudah menunjukkan jam tiga kurang sepuluh menit. Aku ingat kalau Sasori-nii akan menjemputku dan seharusnya aku sudah menunggunya 25 menit yang lalu diparkiran sekolah. Ini pasti gara-gara piket – dan Ino tentunya – aku harus mendengar petuah-petuah muka bayi itu lagi.

Langsung saja ku ambil langkah seribu menuju parkiran. Namun yang kulihat disana bukan Sasori-nii yang kuharapkan, tapi seorang pemuda dengan surai merah menyala jingkrak dan seorang lagi sosok yang berhasil membuatku merona pagi ini hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

Apa yang dilakukannya disini?

Benar. Gaara dan Sasuke tengah berdiri saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Dari raut muka keduanya mereka tampak sudah kenal, kenal lama. Maksudku, mereka kenal bukan karena terikat pertemanan, tapi lebih kepada hal sebaliknya. Aku tak tahu, itu hanya persepsiku saja.

Dari awal aku memang sudah penasaran tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Gaara. Apa mereka sudah saling kenal sejak di Jepang, atau ... mereka saling mengenal sejak di Inggris? Aku tak mau tebakan-tebakanku membuatku makin gila. Langsung saja ku ayunkan kaki jenjangku ke arah mereka dan tampaknya Gaara agak kaget dengan kehadiranku. Memang aku datang dari sudut buta Gaara.

"Sakura. Kau belum pulang?" tanyanya kembali dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Aku menggeleng.

"Tadi pagi Sasori-nii bilang dia akan menjemputku, tapi sepertinya belum datang" jawabku sambil sesekali menyelipkan anak rambutku ke belakang telinga yang diterbangkan angin-angin nakal.

"Aku yang menggantikannya" suara berat Sasuke menyadarkanku kalau pemuda tam –ehm – pan –ehm itu juga berada disini. Aku menoleh dan melihat Sasuke sedang memainkan _iPhone_ -nya cuek tanpa memandangku. Sepertinya ia kurang suka dengan keberadaan Gaara. Itu juga pemikiranku, aku sebenarnya juga tidak tahu.

"K-kau? Mana bisa begitu" sanggahku tak setuju dengan pendapatnya. Mana bisa aku berada satu mobil dengan pemuda lain sedangkan kekasihku berdiri tepat disampingku saat ini. Ayam ini benar-benar sakit, apa dia tak mendapat vaksinasi flu burung sebelumnya?

"Apa hakmu bisa membawa **kekasihku** __pergi?" akhirnya setelah lama diam dan mendengarkan, panda ini bersuara juga. Aku dapat merasakan pipiku seketika memanas mendengar penuturan Gaara barusan. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ada seseorang yang membuatnya cemburu, tapi malah sebaliknya. Hanya aku yang selalu berusaha menampakkan pada semua orang kalau panda ini milikku.

"Cek ponselmu, **Sayang** " _What_? Apa aku tidak salah dengar barusan? Apa ayam itu memanggilku ... sayang?

Kulirik Gaara, sangat jelas tampak kalau Gaara juga tak menyukai keberadaan Uchiha ini. Akupun juga tak kalah terkejutnya, apa ayam ini benar-benar tak takut dengan _deathglare_ -an Gaara? Atau yang terparah, Gaara bisa saja menghajarnya disini. Aku saja ngeri.

"Berani sekali kau. Apa kau benar-benar berpikir? Sakura itu kekasihku, apa belum cukup jelas bagimu?" terlambat, Gaara sudah diambangnya. Tapi, sepertinya sudah melewati ambangnya.

"Lalu? Aku tidak melihat kalau Sakura juga mengakuimu sebagai kekasihnya"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja Sakura mengakuiku"

"Buktikan!" Apa? Kenapa jadi rumit begini sih? Aku hanya mau pulang. Ini semua gara-gara Sasori-nii sialan itu, akan kuhajar dia nanti.

Baru saja Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, aku merasakan sebuah tangan besar mencengkram lenganku dan menarikku, memaksaku untuk menghadap pemiliknya. Aku melihat Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, tapi entah keberanian dan kekuatan dari mana, kudorong tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku. Kulihat wajah pemuda 'ai' itu tampak terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentakku padanya dengan emosi.

Tidak. Aku tidak mau diperlakukan begini. Aku tidak mau dicium hanya karena hal ini. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya karena tulus, bukan seperti ini. Aku tidak suka. Mencium kekasihmu sendiri memang wajar, tapi aku tidak mau jika Gaara melakukannya seolah aku adalah barang taruhan.

Apa kalian bertanya aku menjaga ciumanku? Benar. Aku belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun kecuali keluargaku sendiri. Aku baru tiga bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya, aku tidak mau sembarangan.

"Sakura, aku –" diraihnya jemariku dan digenggamnya. Biasanya aku suka dan merasa terhibur dengan perlakuan seperti ini yang dicurahkan Gaara padaku, tapi tidak kali ini. Sedikitpun aku tak berminat. Aku marah.

"Tidak, lupakan. Aku hanya ingin pulang" ku tarik kembali tanganku dengan paksa karena Gaara sendiri tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kuantar"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang diantar Sasuke" setelah mengatakan itu, aku mendekat pada Sasuke yang bertaut 2 langkah didepanku. Pemuda itu meraih pinggangku dan menarikku makin mendekat.

Entah kenapa, yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah sebuah rengkuhan seperti ini. Aku tak berusaha melepaskannya dan Sasuke pun begitu. Pemuda merah itu terlihat kecewa.

Apa? Seharusnya aku yang kecewa dengan perlakuannya barusan. Seharusnya dia menjagaku, bukan seperti itu.

Sasuke membukakan pintu _Acura NSX_ merah miliknya dan menuntunku masuk. Sebelum masuk dan duduk dibelakang kemudi mobil _sport_ mewahnya, Sasuke sekilas berbicara pada Gaara dengan lantang.

"Apa sekarang kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya?"

Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya itu, tapi sepertinya mereka mempunyai konflik lama yang belum selesai.

Sasuke mulai melajukan mobilnya memutari parkiran dan keluar gerbang Konoha Gakuen sebelum benar-benar memacu kendaraanya dijalan raya. Aku sekilas melihat Gaara menatap kepergian kami dari spion mobil sebelum berbalik meninggalkan parkiran dan melenggang entah kemana. Ia seperti tanpa beban.

Gaara, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lama berdiam diri, aku tak memperhatikan laju kendaraan Sasuke yang melewati pertigaan menuju rumahku. Pemuda pantat ayam itu terus memacu mobilnya tanpa berniat memberitahu kemana tujuannya padaku.

Apa dia mau membawaku ke tempat sepi dan memanfaatkan kerapuhanku kali ini untuk memperkosaku? Ah, tidak mungkin. Aku yakin Sasori-nii tidak hanya membunuhnya, tapi juga memutilasi bagian tubuh terlarangnya. Mengerikan.

Sasuke menyadari kalau dari tadi aku terus memperhatikannya dan menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum samar. Senyum yang jauh dari kata seringaian yang biasa ia tunjukkan padaku selama latihan. "Apa kau tak berniat memberitahuku kemana kita akan pergi?" akhirnya ku suarakan juga isi pikiran yang dari tadi menggangguku.

Sasuke memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Padahal baru empat malam berlalu dia membuatku jengkel pada pertemuan pertama kami di studio, kali ini dia bisa menjungkirbalikkan warna wajahku sesuka hatinya. Benar-benar tipe berandalan seksi.

"Kita akan ke studio kakakku. Aku sudah dengar dari Sasori-nii kalau kau tipe gadis yang akan menyuarakan isi hatimu dengan bernyanyi. Kau bisa melakukannya disana" aku terkejut. Bahkan Gaara sekalipun tak mengerti ketika aku membawanya ber-karaoke ketika hatiku sedang galau. Ia pikir itu hanya hobi sampinganku.

"Ah, begitu. Tapi aku tak biasa menyanyikan lagu hatiku ketika bersama orang lain" kilahku sopan. Mana mungkin aku bernyanyi sambil berurai air mata didepannya. Itu hal terakhir yang kupikir akan kulakukan berdua dengannya.

"Tak apa. Kau harus membiasakannya sekarang" tuturnya santai tanpa menoleh dan terus memperhatikan jalanan didepan sana sebelum memelankan laju kendaraan mahalnya dan berhenti ketika _traffic light_ menunjukkan warna merah. Tampak beberapa siswa-siswi taman kanak-kanak menyebrangi _zebra cross_ didampingi guru mereka sambil sesekali tersenyum menampakkan barisan gigi mungil putihnya.

"Eh, maksudmu?" aku tak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Perkataannya barusan terdengar seperti tawaran bagiku.

Apa dia menawarkan diri mendengar keluh kesahku? Bodoh, mana mungkin.

"Kau lupa dengan apa yang kukatakan padamu?" Sasuke membanting stir kekiri dan memasuki area parkir Kirin _record_. Aku mengingat perkataan yang dimaksudnya dan mengingat bisikannya malam itu.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya bersebelahan dengan beberapa mobil lain yang bisa dibilang bukan tandingan _oto sport_ milliknya. Kami masih berdiam diri didalam mobil, belum berniat ingin beranjak keluar dan menyambut udara panas musim ini.

"Aku ingat, tapi – maksudku – apa kau serius dengan kata-katamu waktu itu?" kumiringkan sedikit badanku menghadap padanya dan merapikan rok pendek sekolahku yang sedikit menampakkan cuplikan paha putihku karena gerakan yang kulakukan barusan. Aku yakin mata mesum Sasuke sempat melihatnya sekilas.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar Uchiha mempermainkan kata-katanya?" aku menggeleng pelan. Sasori-nii juga pernah meragukan kata-kata Itachi-nii sebelumnya, tapi walau kakak lelaki Sasuke itu lebih 'ramai' dari Uchiha kebanyakan yang kutahu, tapi ia tak pernah berbohong. Sekalipun itu hal yang sulit dipercaya.

"Itu artinya aku serius"

"Tapi kita baru saja kenal. Kau tak bisa mempercayaiku begitu saja 'kan?" ulangku padanya. Sasuke memejamkan sebentar matanya menyembunyikan bola mata gelap gulita yang mampu menghipnotis gadis mana saja yang menatapnya, sebelum kembali membukanya dan memandangku lurus.

"Aku tak peduli. Jika hatiku berkata bisa, berarti aku bisa mempercayaimu" ucapnya dengan nada tegas.

"Aku bahkan 'tak tahu apa hubunganmu dengannya, dimana kalian saling mengenal dan apa yang terjadi pada kalian" kuberanikan diri menatap balik _onyx_ hitam kelam itu dengan _emerald_ ku berharap mendapat jawaban darinya.

"Aku berjanji akan memberitahumu, tapi tidak hari ini, Sakura" Sasuke meraih jemari lentikku dan menggenggamnya lembut. Biasanya aku tak akan mau bersentuhan dengan orang yang belum kukenal, bahkan membiarkannya menggenggam tanganku.

Tapi, Sasuke terasa berbeda. Aku tak melihatnya sebagai orang asing, tapi seperti seseorang yang sudah lama kukenal. Kami bahkan baru saling mengenal kurang dari satu minggu, itupun dimulai dengan percekcokkan.

Sasuke membawa tanganku kedepan bibirnya dan mengecupnya pelan. Aku kaget, tapi tak berusaha melepaskannya. Aku butuh seseorang seperti Sasuke saat ini. Seseorang yang bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanku dan apa yang kuinginkan yang selama ini jarang kudapatkan dari Gaara.

Mereka berdua memiliki banyak kesamaan. Dingin, datar, bagi yang tak mengenalnya mereka seperti manusia tanpa perasaan, dan terkesan angkuh. Tapi aku merasa Sasuke memiliki sesuatu yang tak Gaara miliki selama berhubungan dengan pemuda merah itu. Perasaan ingin mencoba.

Mencoba mengerti bagaimana dirimu, mencoba memahami apa yang kau inginkan dan mencoba segala hal yang akan membuatmu nyaman. Hanya itu yang tak dimilikinya. Bahkan saat aku sakitpun, Gaara melakukan instruksi sesuai perintah, bukan karena pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kau berhasil, Sasuke. Kau berhasil" ucapku lirih sambil tersenyum tulus. Baru kali ini aku tersenyum tulus padanya setelah sebelumnya hanya muka memerah dan pandangan berperang yang kusuguhkan.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti dengan apa yang kusampaikan barusan. "Kau berhasil membuatku setengah gila dengan keberadaanmu, ayam mesum" ucapku memperjelas seraya mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela, tak ingin jika wajahku tiba-tiba merona. Lebih baik waspada 'kan?

Aku tak memperhatikan wajahnya. Apa kali ini ia tersenyum, menyeringai atau juga merona merah sepertiku, aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dijemariku dan kembali mengecupnya.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan. Kau akan menyesal jika tak menerima ajakan Sasori-nii. Aku ini langka lho" ucapnya narsis sambil menyeringai yang membuatku ingin sekali menarik-narik rambut indahnya.

"Kau pede sekali. Aku 'kan tidak putus dengan Gaara" sanggahku sombong

"Belum. Bukan tidak, tapi belum" koreksinya mengingatkanku.

"Kita lihat saja nanti" tantangku padanya.

"Kutunggu. Kau juga tak usah khawatir begitu. Aku yang akan membelikan _Play Station 4_ untuk kakakmu itu" eh,? Sampai hal itu, dia juga tahu?

"Kalau begitu ingatkan aku untuk menghajar mulut embernya nanti" ucapku pada Sasuke dengan seringaian licik yang dibalas pemuda itu dengan mengangguk dan seringaian yang tak kalah liciknya.

Aku suka gaya pemuda ini, dia bisa diajak bermain drama. Aku juga harus mencatatnya untuk adegan jahat pendamping Ino dalam drama sekolah nanti. Ya, walau berarti kami harus menyewanya.

Setelahnya, kami turun dan memasuki Kirin _record_ sesuai rencana. Aku menggunakan ruang karaoke pribadi Uchiha dan memainkan beberapa lagu yang diikuti Sasuke dengan mengikuti _melody_ gitar penyanyi aslinya dengan memainkan sendiri gitarnya. Permainannya sempurna, aku akui itu.

Kami bahkan lupa waktu, ternyata sudah 3 jam kami disana. Apalagi aku ber-karaoke tanpa biaya sehingga tak ingat jika sudah waktunya pulang. Akhirnya aku tahu bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang mengerti dengan hobi dan kesukaanmu. Itu sangat sangat menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sasuke" ucapku setelah kami sampai didepan kediamanku.

"Hn. Aku juga terima kasih padamu karena telah percaya padaku" balasnya. Aku turun dan melambai mengantar kepergiannya yang hilang di pertigaan menuju jalan raya dan melenggang memasuki istana didepan mata.

Aku lelah dan bahagia

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Kesenangan yang dirasakannya membuat Sakura tak menyadari jika sepasang iris hijau pucat tengah memandangnya tak suka. Tak suka dengan kedekatannya bersama bungsu Uchiha. Bersama rivalnya.

Setelah menyaksikan Sakura yang hilang ditelan debaman pintu rumahnya, giliran pemuda itu yang melajukan _Ferrari F430_ -nya menuju pertigaan dan juga hilang ditelan malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeayyy ... Nah, gimana gimana?**

 **ini fic aku beresin dalam waktu dua hari karena kebetulan idenya muncul gitu aja, jadi langsung aja deh dituangin*kaya kopi aja dituangin* .. gimana, si Sakura udah mulai lunak tuh sama si sasuyip. Kayaknya Gaara juga ga bakalan terima gitu aja deh, apakah panda padang pasir itu akan merencanakan sesuatu? Ckckckck .. ditunggu saja pemirsah ^.^ .. RnR yak ..**

 **cipok dulu satu-satu *cupucuppeyukpeyuk***


End file.
